


Last Dance

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan and Evan have been in a long distance relationship for over a year now. Jon's senior year prom is approaching he is being dragged to it with a bunch of friends. All he wants to do is be with the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

“What’s with the long face?”

There were number of reasons why he sat slumped in his desk chair. He was graduating in about a month. His car wasn’t in the best shape. The extra hours he asked for work just to get extra spending money. Senior year was exhausting for him, but the number one thing that had him upset was his boyfriend of a year and a half living in another country.

Miles and miles away from the embrace and touch he craved every second. All he could do was call or skype his lover when they both had free time, which was usually late at night. Like now.

“I’m just tired. One of my friends is begging me to join their group for prom. I don’t know if I want to go,” Johnathan trailed off the last of the sentence. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

When he let his hands drop he was greeted by a beautiful toothy smile from Evan. He could tell he was working hard also. Even if he was a grade lower, Evan always had an excuse to work more than he had to. Johnathan hated it but didn’t argue about it.

Evan laid his cheek into the palm of his hand. His hazelnut eyes wondered over the other’s digital face on the screen. “You should go. Senior proms are a big deal.” Johnathan scuffed and dug his hands into the hoodie pockets.

“It’s just a dance. It’s not like I have someone to go with any way,” his gaze shifted to the floor. “I’ll be lonely and bored. I would only go if you were.” Baby blue eyes flickered back onto the screen. The expression on his face was a common one.

The expression of loneliness and want. The couple always had their share of a moment of reality. When something relationship wise sprung up the reality of how far they are downed on them. It drowned on Johnathan the most.

Though he was a very bright and sunshine guy he craved the physical affection more than anything. He loved Evan with all his heart. Ever since they met while playing Black Ops 2 and started a clan they talked every day. It didn’t matter what the subject was. Their voices were all they wanted.

Evan gave his boyfriend a sad smile. He too wished he could feel his favorite person in his arms. He dreamed about it every night. A pitiful sigh slipped through his lips. “You should go. Have fun with your friends because you won’t be able to do this again.”

Senior year was always the best yet sad time of high school. You were leaving underclassmen friends, yet starting your new life. All Johnathan wanted was to be in Canada wrapped in a blanket with Evan as they watched the snow fall.

Another sigh broke the silence that lingered too long. “Johnathan-,”

“I’m not going.”

“Go for me then. Have fun for me, alright?”

Their eyes met to melt away the coldness the older boy was feeling. He nodded his head in agreement. “Plus you’ll look great in a tux. I could picture it now,” Evan swooned playfully, his devilish grin spreading along his lips.

Johnathan gave a warm smile that slowly turned into a chuckle. Then they were laughing together like they always did. Everything felt wonderful has they continued along with their nightly conversation.

 

* * *

 

A few days passed since Johnathan accepted his friend’s invitation to prom. Now was the day where his mother took him out to pick out an outfit. He was typing away on his phone texting his boyfriend while his mother drove into town.

 

To: Vanboo

Can’t believe you talked me into this

 

To: Delirious 4 u

It won’t kill u

You’ll have fun I promise

 

To: Vanboo

Alright but what should I get a tie or bowtie?

 

To: Delirious 4 u

A blue bowtie you’ll look hot af ;)

 

Johnathan smiled down at his phone as the car parked and turned off. Together with his mom they went into a tailor shop. In the enormous room were ball gowns and other dresses galore; a girls’ fairy tale dream. Closer to the counter were where they held the different colored suits and tuxedos to match the dresses up front.

The boy stuffed his hands into his pockets as they approached a very happy worker. “Hello and welcome! How may I help you today?” She beamed. Johnathan’s mother smiled sweetly then stepped aside for her son to step up.

“My son here is going to prom. He’s not very excited for it, but it’ll be his last,” she rambled. Johnathan groaned. The sells worker’s smile grew even more as she examined the high schooler with hers eyes. “You’re a senior? Congratulations!”

He mumbled his thanks then shyly scooted his feet around. “Is there anything you’re looking for specifically? We have pretty much anything here,” the lady informed. Johnathan’s mother gestured to him with a nod. He didn’t want to be doing this, but he’s doing it for the love of his life.

“I’m just looking for a plain black suit with a blue bowtie,” he replied. With a nod of her head the helper grabbed Johnathan’s hand and led him to the men’s section. She had him measured and went off to find a well fitted suit.

When she arrived with one and a fake blue bowtie Johnathan was on his way to the dressing room. There were only a few times he had to wear something formal. He remembered feeling ridiculous in a tux during one of his cousin’s wedding.

This time though, he felt different standing in front of the mirror decked out in this suit. He felt more grown and handsome. It hugged his body nicely with room to breathe. The bow tie matched his eyes, probably the lady’s doing.

A smiled appeared on his face as he turned to each side. He grabbed his phone from the bench where his clothes were piled and opened up the camera app. As it focused into view he stuck his other hand into his pocket and put on a smile he knew Evan loved.

With a click of his thumb the picture was taken then sent to his boyfriend. In nearly a second his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

To: Delirious 4 u

Wow

You look really hot

 

Johnathan grinned as he reopened the camera. This time he went for a serious ‘James Bond’ look with his head slightly turned to the side and an eyebrow perked up.

 

To: Vanboo

[picture message]

Why thank you

 

To: Delirious 4 u

Lol I’d hit it

 

Johnathan softly giggled to himself as he placed his phone down. He walked out of the dressing to an eager mother who looked like she was going to cry. She snatched her phone from her purse and took pictures of her son as the sells associate made small adjustments.

As everything finished up and Johnathan was back into his own clothes his mother paid then off they left, bag in hand. Once the senior was finally in his bedroom he started up his computer. He put up the suit like his mother instructed then went back to start up skype.

Evan was already online and quick to call. Their webcams both popped up with grinning hellos. They talked about their days. They talked about how boring Evan’s job was to Johnathan’s mother giving a speech in the car about how much her baby boy was growing up. For the rest of the night they played games along with some of their others friends until sleep called.

 

* * *

 

It was the day before prom, a Friday. The older boy’s view on it changed dramatically than he first heard of it. He was excited to hang out with his friends. It was their last school dance and after that they were throwing an after party.

Everything was planned perfectly. It sounded perfect. Except for the ache in Johnathan’s heart when he saw couples making their plans. He didn’t mind going alone. Back in his freshmen year he went along with friends and had no problem.

Now he had someone he loved and he was a country away. They wouldn’t be able to have those slow dances everyone else did. He wouldn’t be able to feel those arms around his waist as they stepped in sync with each other. The feeling of his lips on his was just a dream.

He discussed it with Evan that night. The younger was absolutely tired looking. Already he was lying in his bed with the lap top on the other pillow. It was early for him to be in bed, but Johnathan wasn’t going to question it.

Not when Evan was adorable looking with the sheets over his nose and droopy eyes.

“You look adorable like that,” Johnathan awed as he leaned his head to the side. Evan only glared at him then smiled under the blanket. His cheeks puffed out as he did.

“Shut up! I need to sleep,” the Canadian murmured. His hair was a mush of black slicky hair as the light from the laptop illuminated his features. Under his eyes were dark circles of hard work. He’ll end up working himself to death at this point.

Johnathan hummed as he watched his beloved fight the sleep washing over him. As much as he would love to stay and talk longer sleep was more important. “Go to bed, dumbass. You look like you’re about dead,” he joked.

Evan’s middle finger rose from beneath the sheets. The blue eyed boy gave a laugh as his companion glared through the screen. Once his laughter was brought down and a tear was wiped he apologized. “But seriously go to bed, babe. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

The younger nodded as he closed his eyes and gave in to slumber.

“Good night, Jon.”

“Night. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

It was the day of prom. Johnathan woke to the same good morning message he receives every day. Evan was an early bird while Johnathan had to have coffee to start feeling ‘okay’ about mornings.

 

To: Delirious 4 u

Good morning love of mine! <3

I’m busy today so sorry if I can’t call you later

I’ll make it up to you tonight I promise ;)

 

Johnathan starred at his phone as thoughts of what this promise could be. It could just be a nude photo or maybe Evan bought a new game they could try out. It could be everything.

He sent his own good mornings and understandings before starting his day. While he was brushing his teeth his phone buzzed loudly on the counter top. The collar id read that it was his friend Luke calling. Johnathan spit out the toothpaste and answered the phone.

“Hey, Luke! What’s up?”

“Nothing much, brother. I don’t have class today. Want to get some coffee?

“Sure, man. Just pick me up.”

It has been awhile since he had hung out with Luke. He was only two years older than him and in his second year in college. His bearded friend was buried with studying and homework that he rarely heard from him. He needed this time with an old friend. The ache in his heart was beginning to spore.

As he sat sprawled on his couch fully cleaned and dressed a car horn vibrated his walls. Typical of Luke to do. Johnathan walked out of his house, phone in hand and keys in his pocket. He hopped into the older man’s car and took in that it was new.

New as in he got a BMW. It was an upgrade to what he owned two years ago as a senior. Johnathan let out an impressed whistle. “You like her?” Luke asked as he rubbed his hand against the dash. “Saved some money up for this beautiful thing.”

“It’s pretty impressive,” Johnathan commented. The car was put into reverse and before Luke let go of the brake he gave his friend a wink. “You haven’t seen anything yet!”

They spud out of the neighborhood and into town. The windows were rolled down to let the warm spring breeze fill the car as they flew by. Now he can say he was impressed. It’s probably all the talk at the college.

It was like old times for them. Back when Johnathan was a sophomore and Luke was a senior. All the times they snuck out of their houses to go out and have fun or grab a bite to eat. It felt longer than two years ago. The younger of the two missed it so much.

Once they reached and parked at Starbucks they entered to place their orders. They both got their usual and sat in a corner by a window. Silence was among them as they took their first few sips of the caffeinated drink before they were ready for the day ahead. Something Johnathan really needed.

“You still dating that boy from Canada?”

The question caught the other off guard. For once in a long time Evan wasn’t dancing in his head. Now that he was the tight feeling in his chest from earlier nestled back in.

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a year and a half,” Johnathan smiled to himself as he drummed his fingers against his cup. His eyes wondered to his phone lying on the table. He hasn’t received a trace of contact from his beloved. The feeling deepened within him.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you have someone. I even met myself a nice girl on campus,” Luke boasted. A sly smile curled upon his lips as he took a sip of his coffee. “One day I’ll have ya meet her. We can go to the movies together!”

This is why he liked Luke. He kept talking and it helped with distractions. The man didn’t care if he was talking someone’s ear off, he would stop only when he wanted to. “I’d love to meet her! I hope she’s not a slob like you,” Johnathan smirked.

A friendly – but a little rough – punch was thrown at the younger’s shoulder. Their corner erupted into laughter. Both of them haven’t changed a bit in their brotherly friendship. Everything clicked even without recent communication. It really was like they both were still in high school together.

The two friends drove around, Luke mostly wanting to show off his new wheels, remembering all the times they spent back in the days. Johnathan told about Evan as Luke told crazy college stories in return. It wasn’t until the sky was changing colors that he looked at the time.

He had to get ready for prom and meet up with his friends. Luke drove him back while screeching his tires as he made a turn into his drive way. The last bundle of laughter filled the car before goodbyes were exchanged.

Johnathan walked into his house to find his mother a giggling mess. She gathered her son into her arms then shooed him up to his room to get ready. He took his time to get ready. His baby blues also directing themselves to his silent phone on the bed.

Whatever Evan was doing was very time consuming and he hated it. He wanted the comfort of his better half because he was freaking out. The suit felt tighter and his room was getting hot. As quickly as he could he opened his bedroom window and let the breeze flow over his flushed face.

Then his bed was vibrating. A muffled buzz was heard against the sheets and his heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest. Johnathan quickly gathered his phone in his hands.

It was Evan.

The uncomfortable warmth was swallowed up by the warmth only Evan gave him. He answered the phone and pressed it against his ear. “Johnathan?” Evan’s voice flowed like music in his ear. All day he wanted to hear that voice.

“I missed your voice,” Johnathan responded. Evan’s soft laugh waved through the other end. All of his worries vanished at once. “I know. I’m really sorry too, babe,” his voice sounded gravelly as if he just woke up. “Were you sleeping?” the oldest questioned.

A groan and blankets being moved were distant sounding through the receiver. “Yeah, took a little nap,” Evan shuffled out of bed, his bare feet padding onto tile floor. “I’m really sorry, Jon. Did I make you upset?” Johnathan only smiled as he sat on his bed, his bow tie hanging on one shoulder.

“I’m okay. I just missed you a lot,” he emphasized the last words. From his other ear he could hear his mother’s feet making their way towards his door. She cracked it open and poked her head in. “Johnathan darling, you need to get ready. Your friends will be here soon,” she announced.

He gave his mom a lazy nod and a thumbs up before she left. “Hey, what was that promise about making up for today?” his lips quirked into a smile. On the other end Evan was running the tap. “You’ll find out later tonight, don’t worry,” the Canadian grinned.

Butterflies started filling in the oldest boy’s stomach. He wanted the prom to be over so he could lay in bed and skype his boyfriend. It was too late to back down now. “Alright, I’ll be looking forward to that.”

“That you will.”

“I have to go though. I’ll talk to you later. I love you, Evan,” Johnathan gave a kiss through the phone. “I love you too. Have fun tonight.” The line went dead and the senior was left feeling on cloud nine. All the doubt and worry that consumed his brain was washed away by the sound of Evan.

He eagerly hurried with the rest of his suit and went downstairs. His parents stood at the bottom of the steps, his mother holding a camera in her hands and trying not to break down as his father held onto her shoulders. She hugged and kissed his cheeks, reminding him of how proud she is and that she loves him.

It was embarrassing, but to make his mother happy he let her do her thing, as did his father. She took multiple photos, instructing him to do different poses by myself then with each other. He grew tired of it.

A honk of a car rung outside and Johnathan thanked the heavens he could leave the photoshoot madness. He gave them a hug goodbye and left to join his friends. Everyone greeted him, all in their best dressed, as he climbed into one of the back seats.

Already they had the car bumping with music someone had on their phone. The two girls he sat beside were chatting away and taking pictures together. They even invited Johnathan to join two of them which he kindly accepted.

The music bounced off the walls and out the cracked windows. Johnathan melted into the moment. He truly was having a fun time even if sitting in his room skyping with his boyfriend would be better. The aura was a thrill as they rode down to their school.

The schools parking lots were very much filled with nice cars to show off. People dressed to the nines in beautiful colors. Boys were cleaned cut and smoothed down in their suits. Girls were their own type of princess this night.

By the time their own group exited out of the car the school’s doors opened for the event to begin. Everyone rushed in to start the fun and memories. As they approached the grand decorative opening of the gymnasium the music vibrated their bodies with each beat.

Inside was dark except for lights on strings that laced among the walls and the flashy lights near the dj booth. Groups of friends began their own circle of dancing while most of the couples formed a grind circle. It was an unsettling scene for them.

On one side of the room were tables lined up covered in pretty cloth and fake candles on top. The group found an unoccupied table and set their belongings in safe spots. Once they were ready they headed for the dance floor to party like the others.

The couple in the group danced together as the rest danced in their own way. Every beat was felt through Johnathan’s veins as he forgot the reason why he didn’t want to come in the first place. Until it struck him when the music became slower.

His two friends gathered in a hug and began to sway. Everyone else on the dance floor that was single went for the refreshments outside the door or sat at the tables. That’s where Johnathan seated himself watching the couples enjoy each other’s embrace.

He was bitterly jealous. A year and a half of dreaming about holding his loved one close like that and that day hasn’t come yet. It seemed like the world didn’t wish for it. All he wished for was to be with Evan.

Automatically his hand shoved into his pants pocket to fiddle with his phone. It burned a hole at his side. The promise he made earlier wanted to make him leave to find out what Evan was planning. What it was could be better than sitting here watching others smooch and hug.

A hand touched his shoulder gingerly, startling him. “Can I have this dance?”

His heart raced as he heard the voice close to his ear. He could feel the warmth of the person’s face close to it as they spoke over the music. It sent shivers down his spine. Was he dreaming? He knew that voice all too well.

Johnathan spun around in his sit to Evan standing before him in a black silk suit and red bow tie. The pounding of his heart burned in his ears while his mind went blank. All that was left was Evan. Evan standing right in front of him with a smile plastered on his face.

Tears gathered in his crystal eyes while he slowly stood up. His mouth opened and closed trying to figure out the words to say. Yet there were no words for what he was feeling at this moment. Nothing could describe the feeling inside of him as he looked into brown gorgeous eyes.

Those eyes he only saw through a screen on dark nights in his bedroom. His hand reached for the other’s face. His fingers lightly touched at his cheek to make sure it was real. Evan took his hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

Everything about this was real. A smile stretched across Johnathan’s face as he threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder. The hug they have been waiting for never felt better. Evan’s arms came around to hug his waist and pull him in as close as he could get.

Warmth spread across their bodies into a bundle of joy. They stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like forever, just trying to enjoy the feeling they longed for. Johnathan nestled his face deeper into his lover’s neck, smiling his cologne and natural scent.

Once they released the hug Evan took his hand in his and led him to the dance floor. Johnathan wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, realizing he’s just a couple inches taller. Evan’s hand lay on his waist as they entwined their fingers.

Evan began their easy sway to the music. The music flowed through them as they looked into each other’s eyes. It was like a fairy tale you would tell a child. Everything was more than perfect at this moment.

His beloved Canadian boyfriend was no longer in Canada, but right here dancing with him at his senior year prom. They were holding hands and smiling at each other without a screen between them. Their movements were like a steady stream, everything flowed together as if they had done it before.

The distance between them vanished as Johnathan snaked his other arm around the youngest one’s shoulder while laying his chin on top of the said shoulder. Realization came to his mind once it all clicked together.

He understood why Evan was working harder recently and why he looked more tired each time. He was busy today because he was flying over her to surprise him. This was the promise he gave him earlier. Every ounce of hard work Evan gave went into this surprise.

“I told you I would make it up to you tonight,” Evan whispered.

“But how? Evan-“

“Shh…just enjoy the moment.”

**_If you’ll be my boat_ **

**_I’ll be your sea_ **

****

Their bodies pressed together in hopeless want. A want that couldn’t be tamed until now. Evan’s arms pulled Johnathan even closer to his body.

 

**_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_ **

 

Jonathan opened his eyes to see his friends giving a silent cheer knowing how much he wanted his long distant boyfriend here in his arms. It was comforting to see them happy for him. All there was in the room was happiness.

 

**_I live to let you shine_ **

 

The oldest of them pushed back slightly to get a good look of the handsome face in front of him. They both leaned closer, noses touching each other ever so slightly. Warm breathes mingled in the small distance of their lips. Blue eyes fluttered back to brown then to those small pink lips.

It was on command when Evan gave him a reassuring smile that their lips pressed together. The world around them faded into unknown noise neither of them could care about. All they cared about was the taste of the other’s lips.

Lips they both dreamed of touching and tasting. It was intoxicating and driving them mad for more. An elbow nudged Johnathan in the side and they were forced to break apart from their kiss.

“A teacher is eye balling you two. Just be careful,” one of his friends warned. The couple followed his worried gazed to a teacher starring at them with dagger eyes. Johnathan giggled to himself and went to peck Evan’s lips one more time.

“I don’t care. I’m graduating any way,” he snorted. Evan took his hand in his with a smile to place small kisses on his knuckles. The song then abruptly turned into a very upbeat music.

Everyone sitting down for the slow dance got to their feet and continued with the party. The rest of Johnathan’s friends joined them, surrounding the couple in a roomy circle as they all danced the night away.

As more slow dances and kisses were given and ‘accidently’ grinding on Johnathan’s part, the prom had ended with a flick of a light switch. Everyone looked exhausted as a few girls’ hair were no longer up and pretty. Some guys had missing ties and unbuttoned dress shirts. The floor was a mess of confetti, spilled drinks, and bobby pins.

The gang went outside to a welcoming cool breeze that felt amazing on their sweaty skin. Evan’s arm never left their place around his boyfriend’s waist. The other didn’t mind at all. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the after party? It’ll be amazing!” his friend exclaimed.

Johnathan shook his head and nuzzled closer into the Canadian’s side. “Nah, not when he flew all the way from Canada just to see me,” he smiled. They said their goodbyes and left to their cars. The two hopped into Evan’s rental car and went off to the hotel he was staying at.

Their fingers never stopped their wondering like their smiles never stopped shining. The whole way up to Evan’s hotel room they explored each other’s face and neck with their lips. Every touch they savored and examined.

Each time Evan bit onto Johnathan’s shoulder as he pulled his dress shirt off of him he would make a mental note at how he moaned softly. Each time Johnathan ran his fingers along the muscles under Evan’s shirt he would drink in the pleased hiss his boyfriend let out.

Brown hazy eyes drowned deep into a blue ocean as Johnathan drowned deeper into the bed covers. Each touch they treasured as if it would never happen again. They touched and explored each other’s bodies in ways they longed for. The longing feeling to show how much they love each other in a way they couldn’t miles away.


End file.
